


Down

by ThatSinfulLiar



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinfulLiar/pseuds/ThatSinfulLiar
Summary: Keep running, but watch out.





	

Eternal darkness,

Soft whispers and cries,

Cold caress,

No return, everyone dies.

 

Spiralling downwards,

Unseen creature,

Harsh, quiet words,

Pale, missing feature.

 

Do not look,

See not its face,

Lives it took,

It begins the chase.

 

Stumbling down each step,

Heart picking up speed,

Searching for the child that wept,

Warning, did not take heed.

 

Rushing to get away,

Turning at every bend,

Should not have ended this way,

You hit a dead end.


End file.
